theamazingworldofgumballfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Sussie
Sussie is a supporting character in The Amazing World of Gumball. She is a student in Miss Simian's class. Appearance Sussie is a chinikin puppet with googly eyes. She wears a blue plaid dress with white shoes. She is completely bald, unlike most characters on the show. Personality Sussie is shown to be a little odd, and somewhat obnoxious. In "The Ghost," she spits out her hot cocoa because of Gumball'sstinky breath, and in "The Party," Penny and Masami give her annoyed looks because of her sloppy eating habits. She apparently likes eating, a trait that can be seen throughoutRachel's entire party. In "The Pony," she is shown to be rich. She also tends to talk a lot, as shown in "The Words." Despite this, Sussie is apparently good friends with some of the cheerleaders, since she was sitting with them in "The Party." In "The Bet," Miss Simian refers to her as a freak. Despite her oddness, Sussie can also be surprisingly profound as seen in "The Question," where she was the only character to give Gumball and Darwin a proper answer to what the meaning of life is. Gallery TheGhost23.png TheGhost24.png Effects.png WordsSussie.png Wordshammer.png Sussie_wants_to_go_to_the_School_Bus_(...you_tell_her,_I_don't_have_the_heart).png Snapshot_-_74.png Vlcsnap-2016-06-23-16h42m29s643.png Vlcsnap-2016-06-23-16h42m46s461.png becuase_that's_normal..jpg Sussie's_turned_into_a_monster!.jpg 19_3.png 818292-0191.PNG SkullSussie.png TheDream30.png Jy71.png Question70.png Question71.png Question72.png Question73.png Sussiedawww.png Sussiestorm.png ThePony45.png Brs20.png Brs21.png Brs23.png Tanner and classmates by bluexix-d6ai2mx.png Trivia * Sussie is actually a chin (see first image in the gallery). This style of character is called a chinikin. However, many people confuse her for a thumb. * Her name is also under debate. Her name could be Sussie (based on correct grammar), Sussy (based on how Gumball pronounces her name in "The Ghost"), or Susy (based on how Gumball spells her name in "The Party"). * In an early storyboard drawing for "The Quest," Sussie was originally going to be the one throwing Anais' doll around with Tobias, but for some reason, the storyboard artists switched her with Carrie. * Sussie is performed by Ben Bocquelet's girlfriend, Aurelie Charbonnier. British comedian Fergus Craig provides the voice of Sussie, while Ben Bocquelet provides the wails, screams, and laughs. * For the reason above, Sussie is one of Ben's favorite characters, and because Ben finds Sussie "elusive and funny." * On Gumball's date list paper in "The Party," Sussie's name is spelt as "Susy." This may be her name's actual spelling, or a spelling fail on Gumball's part. * She is the third Elmore Junior High student who didn't first appear in "The Third." The first two were The Eggheads, who first appeared in "The End." * Sussie is filmed by having Aurelie lay down on something, like a bed, against a green screen with her head upside down between it, and her chin being the only thing seen, as her head is covered with Sussie's clothes and body. * Her name is spelt as "Saucy" in the closed captions for "The Party," which is incorrect when it should be Sussie. This also happens with the subtitles. * While Sussie does not have a profile on the American website, on the Japanese website, she does. Her profile may be viewed here. * She tends to repeat the last thing people say, as shown in "The Words." * In "The Bros," it is revealed that she loves chicken skins when Penny gives her some. * In "The Question," it is revealed that she behaves the way she does intentionally in her attempt to live life to the fullest. ** Although, according to "The Origins: Part Two," Sussie was quite intelligent as an infant, buther parents accidentally dropped her on the ground, unfortunately causing her to have mild mental retardation, which contradicts Sussie's reasoning in "The Question." * Her verbal patterns and overall behavior is very similar to that of Homsar, from the Homestar Runner webtoon. * She has a somewhat similar personality to Pops from Regular Show. Category:Crossover Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:TAWOG Characters Category:TAWOG Character Category:Female Characters Category:Humans